


Confession

by TheTruthRemains



Series: Tumblr Scribbles & Requests [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Reader-Insert, idw megatron is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: Megatron's reaction to your confession





	Confession

You stood before him, eyes closed voice, stuttering every once in a while, but still loud and unwavering confessing your desire to go out with him. While Megatron sat still on his berth looking at you in shock unable to move.  
  
His mind was working in overdrive trying to find an answer, an appropriate response to you pouring your heart to him, someone who does not deserve them. Hated your kind to the core of his spark constantly attempting to enslave and overpower them. He’s killed, caused countless deaths and numerous massacres. He caused nothing but devastation & nightmares, some to your every own kind maybe even your family and friends. He doesn’t deserve your affection or your kind smile. Rather see hatred in your eyes than concern when you observe him walking the halls of the Lost Light fighting recharge as he talks to himself with Ravage in his shadow.  
  
Nevertheless, you regard him the same way as you do the others and in some moments even better. Laughing, recounting your stories from home, and even reciting some of his old writings. That was how you found your way into his heart. Discovering the deep meanings in his hundred pages of writing and seemingly grabbing his thoughts from his head. Megatron never thought he would find someone he was so in-sync with, that could finish his sentences. Moments with you transported him back to his time before the war when he was full of life chatting with Terminus and drinking with Impactor.  
  
Megatron is pulled from his thoughts when he observes the sudden silence in the suite and looks down at you shaking, visibly nervous hands balling into fists at your side waiting for an answer. He would definitely reject- No if you possessed enough confidence to share your feelings he would do the same. Using the berth to stand up, Megaron stands only to find himself seconds later looking at the ceiling and hitting the floor with a thunderous bang. He realizes too late that his system has overheated and was trying to reboot. Your voice now anxious fades as you run out his habsuite shouting in your communicator for Rodimus or Ratchet’s location to have them aid him.  
  
Never in his life had he wished for Primus himself to snatch him and end his misery.


End file.
